


Ha~i Wa Hai Ni

by Mahoustar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: And more summoners appear later, Because i want a canon explanation for multiplayer shenanigans, Because that is too much, Instead they have to keep an ancient evil sealed, International Fanworks Day 2021, Now Mature and warned accordingly for Chapter 5, Oh; btw Dusk is the Summoner here, Possession, Psychological Horror, Some Domestic Conflict, Some Swearing, The Emblian Curse does not exist, There are more characters later on, all other fandoms that are not FE will be explained in time, just not tagging 'em now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Dusk had many different challenges come at her. From a fire lord with a god complex, to an advocate of death who also had a god complex, to a queen of nightmares who (you guessed it) had a god complex.She also happened to have a song called "ハイハハイニ" in her favorites list. She totally did not break an ancient seal by singing it in the summoning chamber. And she totally did not accidentally cause a magical version of the apocalypse either (if anyone could even CALL it that!?). Well, she did.. but it was by accident!— on semi-hiatus. I can't seem to finish Chapter 11 as of now.. and it might get a rewrite >_< —
Comments: 59
Kudos: 8





	1. Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

Dusk sat down in the summoning chamber, with her headphones over her ears. She clicked on a video in her liked Playlist, and took a breath as the ads played. 'Okay, I'm going to see if the chamber is good for singing!' She thought to herself. Once the music began, she started. " _Ha~i wa, hai ni~.. Chi~ri wa, chiri ni~_ "

As Dusk continued to sing, she hardly even noticed something bad was happening in Embla.

Veronica stared down the sealed gate, seeing that the runes keeping it bound were quickly fading away. The gates then burst open, and a malevolent wind whipped around the chamber. "Shit," Veronica muttered. "my brother needs to know about this.." Veronica then dashed out of the chamber, and slung a plasma spell into the air to form the signal. Bruno saw it from miles away, and a feeling of dread formed in his gut.

"The darkness is free once more.. our family was supposed to stop it. Yet.. who could of broken the– no.. Dusk couldn't of done it. She couldn't of!" He dashed off into the blooming night, as the fate of Zenith was about to hang in the balance. Meanwhile, Alfonse felt that something was wrong. He hadn't been 'contracted' by Breidablik, per se, and it was the reason he never left the castle to head to risky territory.

But he decided to slip out without anyone's knowledge. Yet.. this could of been for the better, as dark mana began seeping from the ground with the night's haunting call..


	2. A Discovery Midst The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk contacts another summoner by the name of Lunala due to the recent alarming shift of events.
> 
> The two of them didn't know things were going to get complicated when they found a man buried almost completely in the blizzard snow, on a trek to Nifl's capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusk's Party:
> 
> Itsuki  
> M!Robin  
> Sothis  
> M!Kris
> 
> Lunala's Party:
> 
> Itsuki  
> Awakening!Marth  
> Triandra  
> Sharena

Itsuki noticed that something was a little.. different about the atmosphere in the order's castle. Just as a certain lilac-haired Summoner was to ask him a question, though..

"LU–" The two flinched, and looked outside to see someone else running over to them "–NALAAAAAA!" The other summoner, of which Lunala recognized as Dusk, then promptly skidded to a halt.. and onto their face. "I SCREWED UP–" Dusk wheezed, getting her a confused look from the two. "Let me explain.."

After a few minutes of trying to calm down the unlucky Vocaloid fan and trying to make sense of her panicked blabbling, Lunala pinched the bridge of her nose. "So.. you're telling me that you somehow managed to break some kind of ancient seal, and your Alfonse is also missing as a result?" Dusk frantically nodded at that. "You know that you'd screwed up, right?" Dusk then deflated. "I also got an urgent message from Nifl about a series of rampant monsters.. can you help me with that..?" Dusk fidgeted.

At least an hour later, two parties were up and going to the pacific kingdom. Although.. snowstorms of an insane strength, though, was not at all part of the forecast for the trek. They'd set up camp in a cave for the time being, primarily due to the fact a blizzard was howling outside.

Triandra looked like she was focusing intently on the cave entrance, though. "Triandra, is something bothering you?" Kris asked, getting him an odd look from the dókklafar. "There's someone out in the storm.. a man, I think." When Kris looked back to tell the others, he noticed Dusk was gone. "Holy shit, now Dusk's out there too." Triandra muttered. "WHAT!?" There also was a very concerned Itsuki in the party too.. and he had S-Support rank with the missing summoner.

Out in the blizzard, Dusk made a silent prayer of gratitude to God that she had a way of shielding herself from the biting cold this time. After a few minutes though, windchill grew to be her bane out in the storm. 'Triandra said that someone was out here.. I hope I don't get lost—' Dusk's thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a faceful of snow. Getting up, she tried to find what she tripped on. 

Her eyes settled on an odd patch of blue.. and she noticed it was shaking. A lot. Pushing some of the snow aside, she found someone quite familiar buried in the snow. Biting back a gasp, she began quickly digging him out of the snow. "Oh crap.. if I didn't find him...!" After managing to heave the unconcious man onto her shoulders, she began trudging through the deep snow back to camp.

Triandra noticed a figure approaching the camp, and readied her dark flower in case it was a foe. Yet.. she could also make out Dusk's voice. "Triandra! Get the others and some help! I found someone out in the blizzard!" A few minutes passed with the others rushing to help the summoner and the person she brought with her, and also to get some blankets for the unconcious man. "From what I've seen before.. it looks like he's hardly even shivering.." Marth muttered.

Dusk, meanwhile, found herself being dragged by the hood off to the side. "Lunala, why–" The lilac haired summoner then hushed the other, with a light scowl on her face. "What were you thinking!?" She whisper-shouted. Dusk then sighed. "Something was bothering me. I had to see if someone was out there." "You could of DIED out there!" "So!? I managed to stop someone from freezing to death out there!" The two summoners then entered an intense staring contest, and Robin felt that the tension between them could be cut by his Levin Sword.

After the sparks died down, Dusk went over to the two improvised healers (Itsuki and Itsuki.. yes, there's two of 'em) to check on the man's condition. "Has he improved, by any chance?" Her Itsuki (the one with Guunthra's rose) then shook his head 'no' on the situation. "It doesn't look that way, sadly.. he's been severly weakened by the cold." Dusk sighed as she started pacing.

'What to do.. he won't live if this keeps up..' Dusk then glanced back at the two improv healers, and she then took out Breidablik. It glowed with a warm light, and then shifted into the form of a healer's staff. Dusk recognized it as the Heavensneer staff from Dragalia Lost. 'Ah.. maybe this will help?' After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to use healing magic, Dusk managed to get it to function and heal the unconcious blunette.

As Breidablik shifted back to its normal state, it left a little bit of confusion in its wake on Dusk's part. 'Could this mean I'll be able to do more than just giving orders..?' She wondered.

Looking out in the settling snow, the only question of depature was simple. "When?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. i did not expect i was going to give the summoners a sister dynamic.
> 
> Lunala's the responsible one, and Dusk is the kiddo that is always getting in trouble.


	3. —ERROR CHAPTER NOT FOUND—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> A transformation. Evil has returned in Zenith.
> 
> 灰は灰に. 塵は塵に.

Alfonse held the old music box tightly. Ever since the moon's light ran red, he'd been hearing voices worming about in his mind. Sighing, he placed a hand on the key in the side of the box, and wound it three times.

As the music played, he could faintly hear a voice. Was it his own? He wasn't sure. But he couldn't help but repeat the voice's words.

" _荒涼たる 鋼の森.. 喝采 に似た 鳴動に 黄銅羊.._ "

The dark mana ebbed and flowed in response to the chant, curling around Alfonse's body as he mindlessly continued.

" _奈落. 隘路. 悦楽. 飲み込まれて._ "

Given he was in a trance, Alfonse didn't notice a stray crack appear on his face; a crack that resembled a damaged porcelain doll.

" _たわむ. ひしぐ. 奏でる. 亡 びの音._ "

The gold color that highlighted his hair began to give way to a blood red, and the once vibrant shade of blue his hair primarily was grew dulled by the mana.

" _集う. 積もる. 重なる. 最期の唄._ "

" _響け. 謳 え. 唱えよ. 還れ!_ "

The box's haunting melody cut short, and the prince's expression became a chilling smile.

— ~~_**IT IS TIME FOR JUDGEMENT OF THE IDIOT'S WOLRD.**_~~ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — notes have been removed by an unknown source. Code: REQUIEM —


	4. A Sudden Battle / Return Of The Ghost's Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our heroes arrive at the capital, Robin goes missing.
> 
> Oh, and now Dusk's old Project Diva: Megamix skills are gonna come in handy. Somehow.

Dusk, Lunala, and their parties finally made it with the unknown fellow in tow (Dusk refused to ID him) to Nifl's capital, in spite of the crazy snowstorms surrounding the city. When they entered the palace, though, the ominous feeling was slightly overbearing.

Fjorm greeted them after a little, and immediately then began explaining the crisis. "So.. Heroes under Nifl's contract have been turning into monsters and attacking everyone?" Fjorm then nodded. "It seems that is what is happening. Although.. Hríd has been showing similar signs to the transformed Heroes now." Dusk then shot Fjorm a worried look, and sighed. "We should check him out to see what happens.." Lunala sighed. Ylgr then peeped as she entered the hall. "Um.. Mr. Xiao said he's outside. Um.. my brother."

'Waiiiiit, Xiao from Genshin Impact is here??' Dusk wondered to herself as they went outside following the Hydro swordsman and snow princesses. They then got to where Hríd was, and Dusk entered and began seeing what was happening. Though, her eyes immediately fell on what looked like a bite wound.. yet the two puncture scars looked like they were the perfect distance for human canines. "Uh.. Lunala, please don't tell me vampires now exist in Zenith.." Lunala merely shrugged. "And why–" The two summoners looked back, and found the snow prince and Dusk's one-eyed (literally one-eyed, by the way) tactician were missing.

"Well, shit."

Meanwhile, Robin was locked in battle with Hríd, who definitely wasn't acting like himself. He blocked a slash with his Levin Sword, and then launched a Thoron in an attempt to get distance so he'd be able to come up with a plan. A sudden flash of feverish pain then hit the tactician, knocking him to the ground. Somehow, he heard his own voice in his head, but it wasn't saying anything he understood.

" _Dou datte ii koto wo, usotte haite modorenai._ "

" _Jikou nante yatte konai, ubatta youni ubawarate!_ "

Back where the others were, everyone suddenly heard Robin scream from roughly a meter away from them. Dusk, Lunala, the blunette (who Dusk finally said was Kaito), Xiao, the two Itsukis, Kris, Triandra, Sharena, and Sothis all rushed over there just to find some kind of serpentine beast strangling Hríd. "Oh, that is NOT good!" Dusk exclaimed, taking out Breidablik and willing it to a proper weapon (it turned out to be a magic gun, i.e. Thunder Trigger from Dragalia Lost) before firing it at the snake's head.

Kaito had gone to the back lines, and he was tapping away at some kind of hologram screen that appeared as soon as Dusk fired. "Dusk, this might be a bad question for the time being, but have you been able to beat Ghost Rule in Project Diva on any level?" Dusk was still firing away when she answered. "Only Easy 'n Normal! Before I got summoned, I only could go up to 17% on Hard and I never touched Extreme!" Kaito then cursed before pulling up something. "Think you can try Hard now?" "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE–"

Dusk entered the back lines, letting Lunala take her place as the other summoner took out a tome with the Pokemon Moon icon on its cover. "It's to defeat the monster.. it seems our attacks cannot actually kill it." "Wait, what?" Before Kaito could explain, Dusk found herself looking at the holoscreen and seeing the bootup from Future Tone Arcade flash before loading.

The surroundings went dark as Dusk noticed Breidablik had changed from Manacaster mode to... an arcade controller for Future Tone, somehow. Instead of a PV, though, Dusk noticed she could see a different layout. The Hard chart for the game then showed up, causing the summoner to freak out a little before settling into the rhythm.

Yet as soon as the chrous started up, the chart near doubled in difficulty as the singer changed from Miku to what sounded like Robin's voice (why did he sound like Vy2, Dusk wondered). "Why is it now Extreme!?" After the chrous ended, it switched to Hard again, but then it was back to Extreme in only a heartbeat. But in the last chorus, it got even more chaotic with the addition of Kaito's voice overlapping Robin(?)'s and the addition of way too many slides. When the chart ended, Dusk looked down for a progress bar, and saw none. Breidablik then went back to Manacaster Mode, and the surroundings faded back in along with Sothis screaming bloody murder to whoever caused Robin to become a monster. 

Kaito meanwhile looked shellshocked himself. "Dusk, how the hell did you manage to clear that." "Wait, I cleared it? What the heck, I thought I would've been– well what the hell I have no idea why there was so many slides!"

Meanwhile, there was one confused summoner (and a potentially jealous Itsuki) wondering what had happened while Dusk spaced out next to the Vocaloid.

Dusk's Itsuki then faintly heard something in the back of his mind, yet he ignored it.

" _Areya, koreya iimasuga / douka sagashite misete / uso to honne de no aida, umaku kakushittotan de!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are:
> 
> Ghost Rule by DECO*27 (VY2: https://youtu.be/LUctdWOA0os Kaito: https://youtu.be/tlTBaQfrnp8 )  
> Streaming Heart by DECO*27
> 
> oh, and did i mention that Sothis and Robin are in a relationship? (A-Support)


	5. The Awakened Evil Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in Nifl has passed, Itsuki begins feeling the influence of an outer force.
> 
> The Lordling has become a marionette.

Given the storms somehow miraculously vanished, the party was traveling out in the open. By yet another miracle, both of the Heroes involved in the serpent attack thankfully survived. While the two summoners watched Sothis act like a child on Christmas Day, Dusk had a question pop into her head. "Is that a tome, Lunala?" Lunala nodded at that. "It is. In fact, I'd gotten it from an unknown sender. They said it's called Blazing Passion. When I used it in the past, it increased it strength of healers' magic and raised everyone's resistance to magic."

A sudden hunch then hit the two summoners, causing them to think exactly the same thing: 'why does that now suddenly seem extremely important all of the sudden?'

They eventually made it to a forest in Embla, and decided to make camp. While everyone was asleep, Dusk's Itsuki was reflecting on the strangely violent thoughts he had been getting towards Kaito.

_**You feel that he stole your other half, don't you?** _

Itsuki stood up, grabbing the nearest sword without a second thought. He then looked in Kaito's tent, and found someone who looked like Alfonse in the tent. He was wearing darker armor though, yet it seemed to resemble a vampire's garb. They were over the Vocaloid, seemingly looking like they were waiting for either Kaito to wake up or for Itsuki to find them. "Who are you..?" Itsuki whispered.

_**Only a bringer of what should be. Now then, answer me. Do you feel that the man I stand above stole your other half?** _

Itsuki nodded slowly, before nodding again with a sense of certiniaty.

_**You can take her back, Itsuki. And I will assist. Yet, I must know one thing.** _

"And that is?" Itsuki whispered.

_**Will you feel no shame in aiding the destruction of another?** _

Itsuki shook his head, shocked that that was the method that was to be used was murder.

_**You feel hatred.. malice. Give in to it. I assure you that this is the only way.** _

Itsuki's eyes glimmered with indigo, and he nodded. "I understand." He whispered.

The next day, the summoners noticed that Dusk's Itsuki was acting different. Mainly, he kept on making "mistakes" that nearly hit Kaito, and they looked more purposeful than a slip-up. Eventually, Dusk pulled her Itsuki aside to see why he was trying to directly harm the innocent Vocaloid.

"Itsuki, you haven't been yourself. Now, if you'd almost hit Kaito with stones or sticks or something like that once or twice, I would of written it off. But you're deliberately trying to hurt him." Itsuki sighed, and placed his hands gently on Dusk's shoulders. "It's how it has to be, Dusk. He's not supposed to be here." Dusk took a step back, mainly because Itsuki was invading her personal bubble without consent.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Itsuki's expression darkened. "He stole something important between us. I'm just going to take it back, and everything will be alright." The lord went to put a hand on Dusk's shoulder again, yet she pulled away and to the side. "Itsuki, listen to yourself! That makes no sense! What did Kaito even do that caused something to be stolen!?" "He stole you." Silence settled on the clearing in the forest. "He did what?" Dusk asked, trying to clarify. "He stole you from me. So I'm taking you back on my own terms."

Dusk then saw, for a brief time, what looked like a bright pink heart. Her breath hitched as she realized what was becoming of the person she was once dating. He was going to change.

"Itsuki, just how do you plan on doing this? You won't tell me, will you?" The summoner's voice wavered. "You'll defend him if I do. Just know this: He'll be gone at the end. Forever. The thief won't bother us anymore. Won't that be great?" Itsuki smiled, although Dusk saw the twisted intention behind his words. "This isn't the real you, Itsuki, you have to snap out of it!" Itsuki went to grab Dusk, yet she shoved him away and backed off. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have to see reason eventually!" She then left him behind, unsettled and worried.

Itsuki smiled again, his eyes gleaming violet. "We were once in love, Dusk. And we will be again, once that dirty traitor is– agh, what the hell am I saying!?" Itsuki clutched his head with both hands, stumbling in the process.

_**You still lack courage.** _

"I-I don't know what you're doing to me, but you have to quit it! Dusk–"

_**Hush, hush. You know nothing.** _

Itsuki fell to his knees, and let out a guttural scream as his mind was invaded. He then found himself outside of his body, helpless and weak. "Hmph.. the prince was good for most things.. yet this body shall do for eradicating the Azure Singer." The mirage master then watched his body walk away, eyes gleaming red. He then saw a red heart rise from the ground, wrapped in gauze.

At camp, Dusk saw Itsuki return and she immediately hid. Lunala then slid over with Kris, wondering what was causing her to act so fearful of the person she'd S-Supported. Once she thought he was out of earshot, she finally explained things.

"He didn't know I had feelings for Kaito back then... yet when he found out.. oh my God Kaito's in danger.. Just because I had a crush on him back before I was even here–" Kris then reassuringly put one of his hands on Dusk's shoulder, catching that she was starting to hyperventilate. "Where did the conclusion come from, mind I ask?" Dusk shrank in on herself, pushing her palms onto her eyes to block tears. "Streaming Heart.. that's what's causing this..!" She squeaked, curling into fetal position. Kris removed his hand, and sighed. Dusk definitely was not going to calm down in this state, and it worried him given that Dusk technically was the only person who could kill the monsters that had been appearing across Zenith.

Hours had passed, and Kaito realized that Itsuki's aggression was nearing the point of being borderline dangerous. He'd spoken to the other Itsuki on the situation, and he was as clueless as the next Hero over on the subject. He eventually decided to confront the offender on the topic, and pulled them aside.

"Itsuki, you have been trying to injure me for a while now. Why are you trying to kill me?" Itsuki only looked down before suddenly trying to punch the Vocaloid. Kaito quickly caught the lord's fist, and tossed him aside. "Not going to die without a fight, huh?" Itsuki's voice changed, and Kaito's eyes widened in realization. "You're not Itsuki.. you're someone else!" Kaito exclaimed, blocking every attempt at an attack from the possessed lord.

Itsuki then managed to break Kaito's defensive, and hit him with an uppercut strong enough to send the Vocaloid flying. When he got back to his feet to continue, he felt something pierce him in the chest. Looking down, there was a sword running right through him. As the blade slid out, Kaito collapsed to the ground as everything began to blur with his fading vision. Both his assailant and Itsuki then spoke, although he couldn't make out what they were saying as he felt the warm liquid that was his blood rushing out of his stab wound.

As the bloody heart strained and swelled, Itsuki watched Dusk and the others arrive. They immediately saw Kaito's dropping condition, and rushed to his side to try healing his wounds and stabilizing him. Dusk then began trying to plead with her God to spare Kaito's life, and Itsuki truly felt disgusting for letting his hatred allow this to happen.

Dusk placed her hands on Kaito's bloody chest, feeling a strange calm wash over her as the wound was washed clean with golden light. Kaito's breathing then normalized, and she stood up. "Itsuki.. you're under the yoke of some kind of evil, aren't you? Isn't it why Kaito nearly died? Why you had such blind malice?" Dusk's fists then clenched as she charged with a sudden rage at Itsuki, before she was blasted away with a bolt of lightning.

Itsuki watched with horror as the heart finally gave way and burst, suddenly causing a rain of crimson to wash over the battlefield in the lord's vision. He then found the control that the evil had over him slip, and a feverish pain struck him. Gasping as he fell to his knees, he screamed as his body was consumed by lightning. A beast replaced him, and it roared before taking flight.

Dusk scrambled to her feet, and then realized that the dragon that appeared was going to try attacking Kaito and the others. She then sprinted over to the others, and blocked the dragon's talons with her (bare) hands. As the others watched and Kaito struggled to sit up, she then managed to punch the dragon in the snout and make it back off. Right after, she conjured a sphere of light and launched it in true Kamehameha fashion to the beast, felling it and restoring Itsuki to normal.

"P-please forgive me.." Itsuki wheezed before collapsing, prompting the other Itsuki and Triandra to check if he was alright. Dusk then fell to her own knees, and folded over. "That.. was.. too close.." she sighed, hoping the day would just end and everyone would live.

_Having said many things,_   
_Please try to find the real me_   
_Between the truth and the lies_   
_Hidden away so damn well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Streaming Heart by DECO*27
> 
> \--
> 
> Well, I'm just gonna personally say something: I hate the idea of doomsday movies/shows.  
> Now that I got that off my chest.. I've been seeing trailers for the Monster Hunter movie coming out tomorrow (as of writing this). I'm excited to see it!


	6. March Of The Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the camp puts itself back together from the previous infighting, a series of threats awaits them.
> 
> Not only that.. but Dusk doesn't seem to be that "normal" of a person anymore.. and there's other people who know that out there.. yet their subject of interest doesn't know herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, we hit 30000 words now, so on my device there is now gonna be a p1 and p2 for this story at least. This is my longest story now, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> ~Party update!~
> 
> +Christmas Hilda as a backup unit for Lunala  
> +Kaito as a combat-able unit  
> +Len to the party  
> +Silque as a proper healer for the party

The camp had an unusual tension, given Kaito had only recently been nearly killed and Dusk's Itsuki was out cold. The Vocaloid thankfully made a miracle recovery from having one of his arteries severed completely from his heart, according to what Silque saw with Kaito's previous wounds, though. (Dusk managed with many attempts to summon an actual healer just in case, actually.)

Dusk then thought she heard something moving in the shadows. Only moments later, Marth was shouting for everyone's attention as the camp was under attack and surrounded.

"How could we of been surrounded so suddenly?" Dusk wondered out loud, just as she realized she heard what sounded like a boy laughing.

" _shikabane ondo de odorimashou~!_ "

Dusk immediately jumped, and took out Breidablik as it shifted to the form of a sword. A familiar boy was standing a little ways away from her, but he was strangely covered in blood. His eyes were crimson red, too. "Oh shit.. shit shit shit.. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!!" She immediately bolted from the boy, scrambling to the others. "I think I found the commander.. he's gonna kill us.. we need to get out of here..!!" Dusk panted, just as another line of the disturbing song reached everyone's ears.

" _toritsuita, toritsuita, toritsuita, nanika ga~_ "

Marth and Robin immediately cleared a path, and the party began moving through the hole of the Risen that had appeared. The boy then appeared again, and Kaito immediately hid behind Dusk and Lunala. "W-what happened to Len...? He's never like that.." he whimpered. Len(..?) then tilted his head, and took out a knife.

" _shinitai anata wa goshoutai, kurushii ukiyo wo hanarete,_ "

" _ここは 甘美な、 甘美な、 楽園、 楽園だ.. おいで?_ "

Kaito immediately shrank, and Dusk found her fears pretty much realized. "Dance Of Corpses.. Shikabane No Odori.. shit, if we don't get him back to normal, consider all of us dead and added to his forces." Dusk muttered. Len(?) then immediately lunged for the summoners as they got pulled aside by the Risen. Kaito merely fell to the ground out of terror, and Len(?) got on top of him while pointing the knife at the blunette's head. A chilling smile formed on the boy's face as he slammed the blade down.. 

yet said smile became a frown when he realized he somehow missed Kaito's skull. He tried again, and stabbed the dirt on the other side of Kaito's head, cutting off a little bit of his hair and nicking his cheek. Dusk then kicked her Risen captor in the nuts (somehow that put it on the ground) and proceeded to start attempting to wrestle the knife out of Len(?)'s hands. Dusk eventually wrenched the weapon out of the boy's hands, and Kris promptly kicked it into the underbrush.

Len(?) then muttered something, and he looked up at Dusk. Said summoner noticed his eyes were blue now. "G-get Kaito out of here! I-I can't control myself! I-I'll kill him if he doesn't get out of here!" Len's eyes went crimson again, and he threw Dusk off of him before stealing her weapon and beginning to advance on Kaito again. 'Holy shit, he's being possessed. Is it like what happened to my Itsuki?' Kris and Marth then engaged with Len, and disarmed him. One of the Risen then tried to cleave Kaito's head off, but he got up with a (slightly ridiculous for someone who'd taken a mortal injury a few days ago and survived by some miracle) burst of speed. 

Kaito proceeded to kick the axe out of the Risen's hands, and the undead then had a hydro-blade driven through its skull as it faded into dust. "Hold on, you have waterbending abilites?" Dusk asked as she went flush with him as they got separated from the group. "You could say that, but I think you might need to get another person here somehow or we're gonna be overwhelmed fast." The two of them then saw Len take a Risen's sword and let them get killed by Marth's Aether. He then rushed Kaito, yet the blunette dodged and summoned a dual-pointed lance and blocked the sword.

"Are you copying a certain Fatui member now?" Len laughed as he continued to slam the sword down on the weapon Kaito was using to defend himself with. "Well, I got more combat styles, but this has the advantage due to the weapon triangle." Dusk then blinked before accidentally firing a shot at a Risen's head, mainly because she overheard what Kaito said. "Did you just break the fourth wall!?" Lunala shouted from the other group. "I think he just did." The other summoner sighed before shooting another Risen in the head.

Eventually it was just down to the two combat-locked Vocaloids, and Kaito finally managed to take the offensive and knock Len's sword out of his hands. Then with yet another swift motion, the blond was on the floor with one of the lance's blades pointed at his throat and a foot on his chest. "You still won't kill me, despite the fact I tried to kill you?" Len asked, noticing that the lance's end was trembling out of hesitancy. "Yeah, you're right. I can't kill you. After all, we wouldn't be able to save you if that was the case." The lance moved away, and Kaito took a step back. Len then immediately put the blunette in a chokehold, forcing them to dismiss their weapon.

The others managed to get into one group again, although Dusk wasn't doing anything to help out the blunette due to the fact she didn't know what to do. "Dusk! Use you abilities to dispel the curse on him!" Kaito shouted, propting Dusk to look at her hands. She noticed the same warm light glimmer off of them for a second, and she nodded before grabbing Len and forcing him to release Kaito. Afterwards, a sigil with a star nova at the center that everyone but the user noticed appeared, and Len went unconscious. Dusk put him down and then nearly collapsed herself, prompting Kaito and Kris to hold her up as she tried to regain her balance.

A few hours passed as everyone was calming down from the mess, and both of the unconscious fellows woke up in time for the party to begin moving again. Dusk's itsuki was staying close to the back with his other self and Triandra, while Len was walking next to Kaito and apologizing up a storm for what he did. "I told you three times already.. you're not responsible for that, Len. Someone else was using you. Although.. I seriously don't know why they weren't going after the summoners.." Len then cut himself off, and answered Kaito's offhand question. "He's going for them himself.. and he's going to attack us soon." "The person who was making you try to kill me?" Len nodded, and the skies immediately darkened afterwards.

"He's here.." Len wimpered as he hid behind Kaito, prompting the blunette to conjure two swords and get into a cautionary stance. The others then made a circle formation around the two summoners, primarily because they overheard Len's warning.

"So, you freed the boy? What a shame.. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get my hands soiled." Everyone looked up, and saw the same person who Itsuki found on the night before he fell under their control for a brief time. "I suppose I'll have to do it myself, given that boy was— and still is— a coward." Alfonse's doppelganger then took out two swords, and immediately decended with a corkscrew slash on the summoners. Dusk blocked the attack with her bare hands (like what she did to stop the dragon before..) and tossed them aside. "Ah, so you can use the Light Dragon's powers after all. That means the other may be able to use the Nightwyrm's abilities too, if she can."

Dusk launched a light sphere at the figure, but they merely slid out of the way at the attack kicked up dust. "Did you think a weak Photon Geyser would be able to strike me.. Dusk?" Dusk's eyes widened, mainly because she knew that voice. "You're not Alfonse.. are you..?"

"I am the bringer of destiny. I am the abyss that consumes all. _**I am Requiem, the darkness personified. Carve my name into your souls.. with FEAR!**_ "

Lightning struck as rain began to pour in sheets, revealing the party's attacker as they discarded their cloak. By the way their jet-black armor was forged and their now-near unrecognizable face. Dusk and Lunala also both saw each and every crack on their face as well. They should of been Alfonse. All that remained of the Askran Prince was now just an empty shell, filled with only the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Shikabane No Odori - by Kikuo
> 
> \--
> 
> Well, this is becoming one roller coaster of a story. Also, from this point onwards, I'm going to be getting a little braver with the themes!
> 
> Wish me luck for finishing this!


	7. Dusk's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Requiem reveals who he is, he decides to try pushing Dusk to her limit when it came to protecting her allies and friends. Being spread too thin, the summoner snapped and lost control in a rampant beast form.
> 
> This.. occurrence leaves more questions than answers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bolded line, a track from an entry in Fire Emblem would begin playing. Italics mean a new track would begin playing.
> 
> \-- the tracks to be played --
> 
> Chaos (Calm/Ablaze Mix)
> 
> Conquest (Calm)

Requiem flung a sphere of darkness at the party, knocking all of the Heroes and the two Vocaloids away from the summoners. As the party struggled to recover, Dusk shrank back and hid behind Lunala, who was also backing away from their mysterious assailant. "I don't know who you are, what you're doing with Alfonse's face, or what this Light Dragon is. Please.. Just don't hurt the others.." Dusk wimpered, and the figure pointed Fólkvangr at the summoners.

"Light Dragon Necrozma. You've surely heard of them before, haven't you..?" Dusk merely tilted her head, merely out of confusion. "What does a Pokémon have to do with anything?" Kaito then looked at the hiding summoner with a look that read 'I don't think that's what he means..' on his face, and Len was just staring at the ground and trying to be invisible. "Idiot, they share a name!" The doppelganger growled, causing Dusk to fully hide behind her friend and put on her hood. One second later, Kaito wasn't with the others. "Ah— what—"

Dusk then looked up, and noticed through the pouring rain that Kaito was in a headlock from Requiem, and his captor's blades were starting to draw blood from his throat. "KAITO!" Dusk really could only look on with horror at what was happening up there, and she also watched Requiem finish slitting the Vocaloid's throat and letting him die. Moments later, the sound of shattering glass rang out.

"Dusk." The summoner was still frozen, irritating the person who'd frozen time. "Dusk, I'm going to stop him from dying! Don't you remember I can rewind time!?" Dusk finally snapped out of her shock, and turned to Sothis. That's when the goddess realized that Dusk was crying. "I-I know you can.. but.. how.. how could someone as weak as me stop that..? I'm not any hero..." As the summoner fell to her knees, Sothis decided to come over to them and help them stand in spite of their emotional burden. "Sure, but what you did before could definitely be seen as heroic. I mean, you helped us defeat a massive snake that jerk created from my tactician friend! Sure, you may not be a ruler or anything, but you still saved lives!"

Dusk only looked down, letting Sothis see the tears that were flowing free from the summoner's despair. "You know what, I'll give you this so we can do something about it.. together." Sothis then produced a familiar blade from her world, and gave it to the summoner. Wiping away her tears, Dusk noticed what the deity gave her. "Wait, this is the Sword Of The Creator. You're letting me use it?" Sothis sighed. "It should let you reach that jerk and force him to let go of your blue-haired crush. Though, we can't use it forever, given it's a replica of the actual thing."

The summoner nodded, and time began to rewind. Dusk found herself back with the others, and Kaito was missing again. Looking up and through the pouring rain, she saw Requiem trying to kill Kaito with a well placed slice. "It's not going to happen again.." Dusk then used the sword Sothis gave her to launch herself up the cliff's edge, leading Lunala to wonder where the hell she got Byleth's sword from. "Hey, Requiem! Didn't expect this, did ya!?" Dusk then drop-kicked Kaito's captor in the face, forcing him to drop the swords. Kaito merely grazed a hand over the place the blade was cutting, and felt blood.

Requiem then somehow called Fólkvangr from beside Kaito, and lunged at Dusk. The summoner blocked the attack, and then somehow managed to get them both disarmed. She then tried throwing a punch at Requiem, but he caught her fist and put her into an armlock. "How—!?" Requiem only laughed. "I know how you fight, Dusk. It's pointless to try using any one of your tricks on me." He then kicked Dusk aside, and picked up the Sword Of The Creator. "A weak replica.."

Just as they were going to shift the sword into whip form and skewer Kaito, Dusk found herself trying to get up. "I... won't... let.. you....!" She growled through gritted teeth, mainly due to the fact she was suddenly in a lot of pain. With a roar, Dusk was consumed by light. In her place was a lion-like creature, with jet black prisms adorning its features. "So the chosen one reveals her true form.."

Meanwhile, on the ground, Len was telling everyone to get out of the way. "We have to move from this spot, something's going to happen and the rocks will be dislodged above us!" Everyone below the cliff then began running away from the area, just to hear a frenzied roar and the cliffside becoming unstable due to a strong impact. During this chaos, Lunala didn't even realize that Requiem had fled from the battlefield.

Kaito landed at the foot of the cliff, and he tried to catch his breath. Dusk had gone completely rabid up there, and was attacking anything that moved. "I don't even know what came over her.. it's like she's consumed by rage.." he then heard something shift above him, and he realized the cliff was going to collapse. "Oh crap!" He then narrowly avoided being crushed by the debris as Dusk rampaged up on the cliff.

Len then noticed that some kind of creature had been able to collapse the cliff. Thankfully he warned everyone, but he was more than a little worried about his friend. **The blunette that Len was worried about, though, was making a panicked beeline for the party.** "Hold on, why does Kaito look like he's running for his life?" Triandra was trying to hear what the Vocaloid was shouting, but he still was too far away for his words to be made out. Though, when they saw the massive creature behind him, it clicked.

"What the hell is Dusk doing!?" Lunala exclaimed, before taking out Blazing Passion and telling everyone to prepare for a fight. Kaito finally made it to the group, and he quickly hid behind the two Itsukis and Kris. The creature then leapt into the air, and forced everyone to scatter as it smashed the ground with a flaming pounce. Kaito at some point tripped, and fell as the creature started advancing towards him. "Think, Kaito.. how the hell are we going to get her to snap out of this..!?" He rolled out of the way of one of the creature's prism-limbs dug its claws into the ground he once was on, and the blunette sprung to his feet.

Suddenly, an idea came into his head. Dismissing his weapon, he took a shaky breath as he stepped carefully towards Dusk's enraged beast form. "Dusk, it's me. You don't have to keep on fighting." He tried to touch her head, but he had the wind knocked out of him when they suddenly pinned him to the ground with one of their extra arms. One of the Itsukis was about to cast Ziodyne with a stolen Eltunder tome (it was Robin's), when Kris stopped them. "We need to focus on keeping Kaito conscious and alive. I think he might be the only way we can get our Dusk back from that beast."

Kaito sighed, getting a little more confidence as he tried reaching for Dusk's head again. Although his hand was just barely able to graze the prism covering the lion's face, it reacted to his touch and began to lift the appendage that was keeping Kaito on the dirt. It then flinched, and vanished with a brilliant flash. In its place was Dusk, with her clothing and coat somehow torn in a handful of places, leaving holes on the sleeves and on the back. She then promptly collapsed, and Kaito tried catching her. Well.. keyword is tried, because he realized at that exact moment that he also was awfully weak from getting off of his adrenaline high and fell to the ground with her.

 _Around an hour later,_ Silque explained that Dusk had somehow run entirely out of stamina and collapsed due to extreme fatigue from what happened. Robin, meanwhile, was looking through all of the books Lunala could possibly conjure using her Breidablik, trying to identify the creature Dusk had transformed into. Although the issue was was that the text he'd found speaking of it was in ancient Askran, and Sharena was fast asleep due to the late hour. "I suppose we'll have to wait until morning to get this translated.."

Morning came and went, and Robin finally was able to ask Sharena about the text. "Hm.. I can get the basics down, but if my brother was here.. well, more specifically the one from Lunala's world, he would be able to fully translate it within an hour. It'll take a little longer for me to fully translate it, though." Robin thanked Sharena for being able to translate it, and then took a peek in Dusk's tent to see how she was doing. He didn't expect her to be wide awake, though. "Um.." Dusk then promptly went back into a deep sleep, confusing Robin a whole lot more than how he was when she was awake.

"I.. get the feeling she's going to be sleeping for a while.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM used:
> 
> Chaos (Calm/Ablaze mix)  
> Conquest (Calm)
> 
> \--  
> Chapter 7 is up and I'm way too ready for the next one! I'm trying something new with music for the scene, so I hope it works!


	8. Dusk's Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of a nightmare (no puns intended), Dusk wonders what she truly is and her fate in the world. Concerned about her, Kaito reveals some of his past to Dusk.
> 
> Unknowingly, he may of exposed the very contents of his heart to her.

Dusk found herself in a black abyss, and the only light within it was a single golden star, and the summoner tried to reach for it. The light shifted to be above her, and another summoner was standing before her. They had their hood up, though Dusk noticed what looked like black crystals on their exposed hand and visible face. Dusk couldn't see their eyes, meaning she couldn't identify who they were.

"Who are you?" Dusk asked the other summoner, yet they didn't respond. They only removed their hood, and Dusk was startled... by what looked like a near carbon copy of herself. Their eyes were bright cyan, and the crystals on their face trailed up to their burnt gold hair. Dusk merely took a step back, fearful. " _ **You see who I am. I am you. You are me. We are the same, bound by a string called 'Fate'.**_ " Dusk tried to step back again, yet found a wall blocking her. The other Dusk stared blankly, with eyes that could tear into one's soul. "You're not me.. r-right...?" Dusk wimpered, shrinking back as the other Dusk shifted into a more beast-like form.

" _ **Fear. Hatred. Power. They twist the soul, soiling its clear song. Two of these resonate within.. two of these will be your destruction.**_ " Dusk tried to run away from the beast, yet one of its extra arms grabbed her by the throat. " _ **We will assimilate, and destroy the weak. Destroy those unworthy of the Light. Then we can destroy the Abyss, and be liberated from Life's grasp.**_ " A phantom of memories swept over the summoner, and her eyes widened in fear. Kaito would die. Itsuki would die. Everyone.. would be destroyed. The world would be born again, with not a single light from the past shining.

Dusk struggled, trying to escape the prisms as they began to consume her. There was a cold light from the opposite direction, and an alarmed voice on the other side. Reaching for it, everything went silent.. black once more. Getting up with a start, the summoner noticed that Lunala and Kaito, along with Itsuki in the background, all of them with worried looks. "Everything alright? You'd started thrashing, and we tried to wake you up." Dusk ghosted a hand to her neck, and sighed when she didn't feel anything cold. "I.. I think I might be a threat to you all.."

This took everyone aback, mainly with their confused and concerned looks. Dusk averted her gaze from them, trying not to let a tear fall. It couldn't of been a nightmare. She was like the Vessels, doomed to become one with evil sooner or later. When the sun set, Dusk gathered the small amount of items she had from the camp, and started to leave. "Dusk.. I'm still worried. Ever since Requiem ambushed us, you haven't been yourself." Dusk took a glance back, and found Kaito behind her, worried. "While I was asleep... I.. I saw another me. They.. they tried to consume me. They wanted to destroy the world, and rebirth it.. without any of you in it.." 

Dusk flinched, feeling Kaito take her gloved hand with his own, and she also noticed he was subconsciously intertwining their fingers together. "I can't really explain it.. but the texts relating to that beast that Robin found say nothing like that. If anything, it's said that the chosen one's fears and doubts manifest into a mirror reflecting what they fear. In order to control the power it commands, its champion has to face their fears and abandon them." Dusk looked away from the blunette who was standing next to her, trying to hide her quivering lip from him.

"To be honest.. I've been there before." Dusk then looked back at the Vocaloid, slightly confused. "But how? You haven't been chosen by a god or anything.." Kaito sighed, and his expression grew distant. "In my own world.. I nearly died. I was forgotten, and I had to face my other self. That other self.. was my fear. My doubts. It really was a losing battle, but Miku and Meiko didn't abandon me then. I tried to run and hide, but it only made that doppelganger of mine stronger. Eventually, they intervened and saved me. But.. I did have to face them again."

"Your other self? But when did that happen?" Dusk wondered, and Kaito shifted his gaze to the floor. "A mere, measly week ago. When I nearly died because of Itsuki and Requiem teaming up on me." The summoner looked to the blunette, and noticed that one of his eyes had somehow gone dark— most likely a sign of his own battle. "Though.. if I can't even save myself.." Dusk sighed, suddenly feeling a sense of clarity involving her dreams. "First of all, you can't give up, Kaito. You'll only be letting your own darkness win. Second, I think that dream.. might of been me fearing a fate similar to the Grimas.. bound to a god that would destroy everything."

Dusk noticed Kaito take her other hand, and he held them up to his chest as he started to cry. "Though.. I.. I only narrowly evaded death the last time.. wh-what if my other self tries claiming me again..?" Dusk sighed. "Well.. maybe I'll use the powers I do have and own to stop that." The darkened eye returned to a dull blue color, and Dusk took note of it. She'll have to fight his inner demons and her own..

But she didn't think that it would hold her back. As the Light Dragon's chosen one and the Grand Hero, it pretty much was her job. And for a certian blunette... well, she'd drop nearly everything to help him. After all, he can't fight back on his own.


	9. Summoner Alex Joins The Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaito begins to relive unpleasant memories, a third summoner joins the battle against Requiem.
> 
> During this, Dusk discovers something that could give them the edge they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really has been high time for me to update this..

After Dusk's close call and many other minor issues (such as being rained out of a good camping spot ad having to take shelter in a cave), the party made it to Dusk's base. Although, a familiar lime-haired individual was waiting for her sister. "Alex? What're you doing here?" Alex sighed. "I can't let my older sister have all of the fun saving the world, you know." Sothis did a little double take, mainly because Dusk (who had brownish-navy hair) didn't even look remotely similar to Alex.

The two sisters went off to one of the Gardens to catch up, and the two Vocaloids found themselves going off on their own too. In the Water Gardens, Kaito was watching the Aether Fountians manifest small elemental beings before they re-entered the waters. "Kaito-nii, you've been kind of silent since we got here.." The blunette sighed, having plenty on his mind.

"Well.. I guess I can say that I dredged up something from the past when I managed to convice Dusk to stay." Len's expression shifted to understanding at hearing that. "Oh. Uh.. try not to relive too much of it." The two Vocaloids spent a little while where they were, though the summoners were at work inquiring about what to do next.

"So, my sister is a Nabeatan. So.. super-powerful dragon gal who is on par with Naga and Sothis. I think if we bring her along while we go to Múspell, we'll have an advantage if Requiem shows himself again." Dusk sighed, noticing the obvious Dark tome Lunala was holding and reading over. "Also, what the heck is that?"

Said tome had a bat-like crecent moon on it, which was familiar to the other two summoners in the room. "It's a dark tome called Midgheist Strike. Though.. the name was roughly translated from Emblian, so who knows what it's really called. I'm trying to figure out what the spells in this tome do." Dusk mouthed an 'oh', and then noticed what looked like a holo-menu (like the ones Kaito pulled up back when they were in Nifl) pop up out of the corner of her eye.

Dusk then turned to the screen, and noticed it had a 'help' menu for its functions pulled up. "Wait a minute.. Ascension and Evolution..? That's like something from.. well, i dunno, Puzzles And Dragons right there." The other summoners then shifted their attention to the screen, as Dusk flipped through the menus to a screen displaying Kaito's abilities and stats. "This is like something out of a video game.." Dusk clicked on the Evolution/Ascension tab, and noticed three shadowed silhouette cards appear. Each of them had different elements, but primarily stuck to water.

"So.. they're Super-Evolution options that branch into Ascension.. but I can't see what any of them are or what the cards mean." Clicking on a joint Wind/Light card, a bunch of different materials and requirements appeared. "So this IS like evolution in those super popular mobile RPGs. Wait.. what the heck is a Divine Proof?" The menu blinked shut, not even letting Dusk see what it was about. "Nevermind, guess I'll— hold on, that kind of name's familiar." Lunala and Alex turned to the speaking summoner, more than a little confused.

"The icon I clicked on is a Super-Evo to some kind of secret, which should lead to.. something. Then that'll mean that the icon directly above it, Water/Dark, is for Stranger!Kaito, and the Water/Light card is for Divine Dragon Kaito. I.. think I got it." Dusk then noticed that Lunala was totally confused, while Alex had a slightly better idea of what the infodump meant. "Oh, right. I never told you about some of the random stuff I did in the past.. Modern Requiem and Voice Of The Stranger.. heh, take a guess what they're inspired by."

Lunala was, ridiculously enough, still confused. After all, for what she knew, Dusk was going on a tangent laden with way too many context gaps.

Though.. Dusk was pretty darn determined to figure out where to get the materials from for the Super-Evolution she clicked on. For what she knew, a joint elemental unit would pose a massive advantage— after all, she had a feeling that the unknown card was special. Maybe the help of more than one powerful Hero being would help them defeat Requiem for good... hopefully.


	10. Through The Fire And The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaito's uphill battle has only begun, Dusk realizes that abandoning her fears may of granted her a few new perks.
> 
> One of them... uh... is definitely unexpected, to say the least..

With a new mystery to add to the fray, and and a new party member.. Dusk couldn't help but think about the situation everyone was going to get into. Just around a week ago, Kaito had revealed something practically sensitive to convince her to not leave everyone behind. Though.. she had a feeling that she couldn't shake that something bad was going to happen before their trek even began.

Meanwhile, Len had snuck to the outskirts of the castle to see what Kaito was doing. He got alarmed by the tension surrounding his friend, and hid nearby soon after. Kaito took a shaking breath, and started singing. " _Tarinai mono wo nozonara, boku janai boku ni deatta no. Sore demo mae ni susunda no, kurakura shichau yoru mou. Taranai boku o aishite yo, EGO‐MAMA ga boku wo sodateta no. Kimi ni wa boku ga mieru ka na? Kodoku na PIERO ga—_ "

From the main hall, Dusk heard something that was the last thing she was hoping for. "Oh crap, don't tell me that the thing that happened to Robin..!?" The summoner bolted off, leaving the other two in the trio confused. Said others also noticed that Triandra and Kris had decided to follow them.

Dusk got to the outskirts, and felt a stone drop when she saw what happened. Kaito wasn't anywhere in plain sight, and Len was hiding out of fright due to the monster that appeared. The summoner sighed, right before noticing something on the ground.

The 'something', per se, looked like some kind of energy line. Before she could figure out what it was supposed to be, though, she had to dodge an incoming attack from the dragon. "There has to be something we can do.."

Right when Dusk said that, she immediately felt something change in the enviroment. With that change, she also saw something that she didn't expect at all. Kaito was chained up onto a wall, completely unconscious. "What the heck is this place?"

"A place you would call the psyche, but it's fine to disagree."

Turning to the strangely familiar (and unfamiliar) voice, Dusk found herself face-to-face with a dark clone of the blunette. "Did you do any of this?" The clone shook his head. "Not directly.. but my other half freed me due to his own guilt."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It should be obvious. The chains binding him now are something I can't create. He made this prison.. and it'd be a fitting place to end both of you."

The clone then lunged at Dusk, but she dodged moments before they could grab her. Reality then appeared, but the doppelganger was still around. 'Does that mean only I can see him?' Feeling something form, Dusk noticed she managed to get the prism-things from her alternate form. And she made the minute decision to use them to strike the shadow— which surprisingly worked. The other Heroes finally noticed the clone, too.

"I should've known you would break my Shroud like that!"

Calling upon her powers again, Dusk shapeshifted and attacked. After maybe two strikes, the clone vanished. 'I'm gonna have to think.. how do we free him now?' Dusk sighed, and tried to focus. Necrozma probably had something that could help, right?

An idea came to mind, though Dusk nearly dismissed it just because the song that struck her was 1: technically a love song, and 2: it was also lullaby. Given that she had no other ideas, she shifted back to her normal form and braced herself for what she believed to be yet another mistake. And with the bracing.. she began to sing.

" _suyasuya, yume o miteru.. kimi no, yokogao.._ "

The dragon turned to face her, and the other Heroes noticed it suddenly had become seemingly entranced.

" _kizukazu, koboreta namida.. hou o, tsutau...._ "

The dragon was still in its trance, and Dusk shut her eyes so she could simply focus on.. well, whatever she was doing. Triandra noticed the same sigil that freed Len appeared under the summoner's feet, and figured that it might be connected to Dusk's healing powers.

" _nani mo, tsutaenai mama.. "Sayonara" wa ienai yo! Last Night, Good Night.. Last Night, Good Night.. Kono koe karete mo, kienai Melody.. Last Night, Good Night.. Last Night, Good Night! itsuka wa, mukaeru.. saigo o, omou yo.. yozora ni, negau no— tokiwa no, egao o.. Oyasumi!_ "

The dragon bowed, and vanished to reveal Kaito's unconscious body. Afterwards, Dusk noticed that she'd nearly fallen— but Kris caught her before she got a rough landing on the ground. "Thanks, Kris.." Dusk wheezed, noticing her voice sounded hoarse. "Dusk, do you know how high your voice went when you did that?" Kris asked, though the question seemed to reflect sheer disbelief more than an actual question should.

"No?" Dusk sighed, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Len was approaching them slowly. "I.. heard all of that, the song I mean.. Dusk, how did you sing the version that Miku has??" Wait... did she actually go THAT high!?

Well.. no wonder why her voice was hoarse.

Kaito was brought back into the castle with the help of some of the other Heroes who'd heard the ruckus, and Dusk met up with the other summoners again. "So, what were you doing after you bolted off?"

"I fought the essential equivalent of an Agito member from DL, encountered a dragon that looked WAY too much like High Mercury, and wound up singing the OG version of Last Night, Good Night and made my voice hoarse."

The two summoners had deadpan expressions at that. "Well.. I dunno what even happened myself.."

"That's beside the point.. but what were you even talking about?"

"Sister, you must either be the luckiest-but-also-somehow-the-most-unlucky Hero in Zenith, or you're the protagonist of some kind of anime."

"Sis, you broke the fourth wall..."

"Did I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Ghost Rule by DECO*27  
> Last Night, Good Night by kz(Livetune) [cut version used in the story w/ translation: https://youtu.be/kbtKDs8rRww ]
> 
> ~
> 
> And after that, they begin going to Múspell. To be frank, I originally was going to use a different song.. but I think I should save the paragraph of lyrics for the climax/endgame.
> 
> Seriously, it would take me FOREVER to paste all of it.. XD
> 
> Also, I copied the romanji from a story on my device that isn't gonna be finished anytime soon.. and said romanji is copied straight from Megamix. Dunno, maybe that song and –title removed– have some kind of meaning— wait where did the other title go?
> 
> .... someone's tampering with the work...


End file.
